


Haunted disaster

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Same universe as pranks and mischief, the other fic I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Magilou pushes everyone to have fun at a haunted attraction in the theme park but they all only end up with a disaster on their hands.





	Haunted disaster

**Author's Note:**

> BERSERIA WEEK! YAAAY!
> 
> Honestly I wanted to participate but I had no clue what to do with those prompts- and again I had writers block for a bit now and this was just a fic which I was just messing about but since it was also berseria week I went with posting it cuz why not? I mean as long as I show the love to one of my favorite games! 
> 
> Soooo enjoy! I hope whoever reads this gets a laugh out of this!
> 
> (Also rie if ur seeing this thanks for reading over this fic like a dozen of times and making fun of eizen)

“We’re next Velvet- aren’t you excited?!” Magilou peaked out of the line, her hat smacking the people behind her in line.

“Not really.” Velvet shrugged. “You dragged us in here.”

The queue was nearly forty minutes long for this attraction and if Velvet had any form of excitement at the start of the queue it must have been sucked out of her in the first five minutes of standing around. All she gained out of this line was a headache from Magilou (in truth- Magilou didn't need to speak to Velvet to give her a headache- sometimes just the sight of her gave her a headache.) But seeing Phi speak to Eizen, Rokurou and Eleanor was enough to keep her from losing her sanity.

“I am excited.” Eizen answered Magilou’s question but despite what he said his facial expression didn’t change- there was no smile.

Magilou took a deep breath- something told her that her next words would be ones she would regret but decided to ask anyways. “…What for?”

  
Eizen nodded to Phi and as though they had rehearsed this together beforehand, Phi handed him a booklet which they have received at the entrance of the theme picking. Eizen squinted at the booklet and quickly dug out a glasses from the back pockets of his jeans. Magilou’s eyes glistened mischievously but before she could poke fun at Eizen’s tiny reading glasses- Eleanor eyed her and that, alone, was enough for her to swallow back her words.

Eizen cleared his throat as he flipped through the booklet and finally landed on a page. “The booklet of the theme park says the following: ‘The spooky scary mansion has ghosts, vampires and an eerie viciously Victorian setting.’ And because this line I am interested to see what Victorian furniture they plan to use- Rococo or gothic- and how they choose—”

“Okay we get it.” Magilou waved a hand in attempt to quiet his analysis of the booklet. When the hell did he have the time to look at the book anyways? “You wanna see how nerdy they are.”

“Not exactly-“

  
“What about you Rokurou?” Magilou turned to him- she hoped that ignoring him may finally shut him up before she regrets it even more. “I didn’t think you cared about things like this- I know the little boy is here to act like he's tough but-”

“I am tough!” Phi protested but his high pitched voice betrayed the meaning of the words he chose.

“Velvet is here for Phi.” Magilou continued. “And Eleanor as well because they can’t keep him with his amazing aunt-“

“The opposite actually- you are a disaster.” Eleanor crossed her arms. “And I do not consider you anywhere near an aunt to Phi.”

Velvet nodded. “Very irresponsible.”

Magilou raised a brow at them but didn’t remark, she turned her back at them and looked at Rokurou puzzled. “But you don’t seem the type to go for such attractions- if anything you are the type to go for real thrill- an actual haunted house.”

“Hey!” Rokurou laughed. “I am always up from some fun- even if an actual haunted house would be better. Besides I wanna see if I can beat the shit out of any monsters.”

“Beat the shit out of them? You do realize they are actors.” Magilou eyed him.

“Language!” Eleanor yelled, turning to Rokurou and Magilou with a frown. “That’s for the swear jar.”

“It’s not like we are twelve.” Rokurou rolled his eyes- the 12 year olds nearby may have been offended but Rokurou didn't care. “And besides. What are you gonna do with that jar? It got all my money.”

  
“It’s gonna be our allowance for games to play in the car- uno and madlibs!” Magilou exclaimed.

Velvet ignored her and answered Rokurou. “You may not be twelve but we have to be a good influence to Phi.”

“We are a bunch of people on the wrong side of the law- we are anything but a good influence.” Eizen stated, it was the truth they all tried but couldn’t avoid.

“I don’t really mind.” Phi spoke up. “I won’t swear but I don’t know all the swear words- all Rokurou uses is ‘shit’ but-”

“ROKUROU!” Eleanor and Velvet screamed.

“Oh fuck sorry.” Rokurou raised his arm in defeat but before he could process the words that slipped out of his mouth, Eleanor fiercely kicked him in the shin and he yelped in pain. “Gosh! Sorry!”

And before they could argue any further, Rokurou was saved by the chiming of a bell (literally) the women ahead of him held a small bell with clearly fake fangs opened the door them to the attraction.

* * *

 

Everyone readied themselves for the worse. Velvet hadn’t uttered a word. And Eleanor was also rather quiet. Eizen rolled his sleeves ready to see how well those monsters are made. Phi was a little scared but copied Eizen hoping that may prove Magilou wrong. Magilou was humming, hands behind her back ready for an exciting trip and Rokurou right behind them.

As they entered a cheery lady welcomed them. “Welcome to the haunted house! You are a big group…”

The lady looked at Phi before she said “...And a small kid.”

Phi smiled and greeted her as she watched them conflicted. Who could blame her? They were a big group of rather menace-looking people and a small cheery kid was with them who seemed oddly happy? It was just a little…Off.

The lady cleared her throat and told them the rules, no kicking actors or any form of physical violence. Magilou nudged Velvet and mouthed ‘That’s for you.’ Velvet rolled her eyes- she was better than kicking actors. There were no touching props, no pushing, no food and no taking photos- simple rules.

And as she ended she said with a spooky voice. “I hope you manage to find the exit to this haunted mansion…”

“One question.” Eizen interrupted.

The lady blinked. “Yes?”

“What if we don’t find the exit?”

“Pardon?” She looked at him.

“You said ‘I hope you find the exit.’ But what if we don’t? What is your intentions of locking all the people in line inside the attraction? And most importantly, if I do get stuck here do I have to pay parking fees for my ship the Van Eltia?”

With Eizen bombarding her with questions she grew even more confused- does this guy know what he was going in? What did he mean finding an exit? And Van Eltia? A ship? How did he park a ship in the car park? Nothing made sense to her.

“Eizen! Let the poor lady do her job. She looks even more confused!” Eleanor stopped him. “Besides I’m sure we will find an exit.”

“How sure can you be?” Eizen raised a brow. “It is better to ask.”

“100% sure.” Magilou answered and rolled her eyes. “And the Van Eltia is a car not a ship.”

“No, it is a ship.” Eizen said. “The Van Eltia is a beauty which floats elegantly on the seven seas. No one can rival such a beauty.”

“Oh yeah? Let’s go to the sea and sea how well it drowns.” Magilou joked- though she would like to challenge that idea in reality. It would be a hilarious sight to see it drown.

“Enough!” Velvet shouted and halted their little fight. “Let us just get started with the attraction.”

The guide was the first one to jump in fear because of Velvet’s voice. She held the door open for the six of them. And as they entered she wondered how would it be? Perhaps they will be fine- they looked like a scary bunch but… They would be more successful in scaring the actors.

* * *

 

“Hey it’s not that scary- not worth a 40 minute queue.” Rokurou sighed.

Rokurou was disappointed by a few things. First, Stormhowl was taken away from him (of course they did) even if he said the sword is a prop (which it wasn’t) and that annoyed him. He managed to get the sword past security at the entrance of the park (don’t ask) but was disappointed he wasn't able to in this attraction. Secondly, other than the dim lighting no ghosts showed up so that was boring. And finally, Eleanor who was acting tough and kicking him earlier in the queue was now hiding behind him and clutching on his clothes and that restricted all his movement.

“Rokurou, we just got in.” Eleanor tried to hide the quiver in her voice by clearing her throat but her voice was weak and it convinced no one. “O-of course there won’t be ghosts yet.”

  
“And remind me why you are holding onto my clothes again?” Rokurou asked.

“Y-you know- being right at the end is better and y-you just happen to be the one right before the end so…” Eleanor explained but he sighed.

Magilou, meanwhile, had plans being concocted in that head of hers. With the way she walked behind Phi and hummed a happy tune, she was sure that witch had tricks up her sleeves and was ready to protect Phi, she watched both of them very closely.

Phi was behind Eizen who was, in fact, guiding the way. Phi watched the interior cautiously and carefully, he was careful not to touch anything, everything looked too expensive and the lights were too dim and he was afraid to mistakenly drop any of the furniture. And although he hated to admit it, he was scared of everything- maybe Magilou was right.  
  
Velvet didn’t say a word to her or any of them. Instead she kept walking through the dark maze of a corridor as Eizen led the whole group, the corridor finally entered to a room barely lighted with a chandelier hanging above them it must have been somewhat of a ballroom. But webs crawled over the chandelier and the other decorations.

Eizen observed the chandelier quite carefully as he nodded. “Barely any light so we can see the ghosts? Is this their objective?”

“Oh is that why this room is slightly dark?” Phi turned to Eizen.

And with a serious look he nodded his head. “Ghosts are transparent so I suppose the objective of the light is so we catch a glance of them.”

“Oh!” Phi smiled. “That makes much more sense!”

“What a bunch of nerds right Velvet—” Magilou leant in to whisper in her ear.

Velvet yelped at the sound of Magilou whispering and everyone turned around in surprise- to the high pitched sound. Magilou couldn’t help a giggle escape. Everything has made so much more sense- why Velvet was oddly quiet, why she refused to enter the haunted attraction- or really why she acted like she didn't care- and why she even rushed them to get over it and why she positioned herself near the back of the line. She was acting the tough one all along not Phi.

Magilou chuckled. “I see it now!”

“Y-you see what?” Eleanor peeked behind Rokurou carefully. If Magilou saw a ghost she was going to scream.

“That...” Magilou took a few step backs and paused before she let out a loud ‘boo’. And almost on queue Velvet screamed loudly and with a smile proving her prediction was correct Magilou continued. “That our big bad Velvet is rather sca-”

“I am not!” She stomped her feet.

“Oh? How did you know what I was going to say?” She put a hand on her hips and smirked. “You were oddly quiet this whole trip- and putting yourself behind me? You didn’t want to scream was it?”

“I-I didn’t--”

“Enough Magilou- let us continue.” Eleanor interrupted stopping Magilou from continuing any further- Poor Velvet was already flustered enough it seemed difficult to watch her. After all, Velvet wasn’t the only one who jumped at Magilous attempt to scare.

After walking in silence, Eizen stopped. “I can’t do this.”

Rokurou sighed. “Me neither. Stormhowl is far away from me now.”

“Oh c’mon! There is NO ghosts and you’re scared Eizen.” Magilou dramatically raised her arms, as if in defeat. “What will I do with all of you!? No fun!”

“I am not scared- I am disappointed, I haven’t seen a ghost and the design is nothing Victorian. They mixed all the designs.” Eizen sighed, he pointed at a table with a vase laying on top. “That is a baroque era table with a Rococo vase- this is ridiculous- if they can’t do the furniture right then it’s a disaster.”

“The fuck Eizen?” Rokurou asked but quickly yelped in pain yet again after Eleanor’s leg drove right into his the back of his knees.

Magilou fell to the ground dramatically, teasing Eizen. “Oh no! The furniture has been mixed up and so that is so much more terrifying than anything I have done thus far.” She reached to the sky slowly. “I see a white light, Is that… heaven?!”

Magilou was indeed sometimes an awful person but her dramatic act made everyone grun (even Velvet- even if she tried to disguise it) except Eizen who was still in severe shock and inspecting the furniture. He frowned. “It indeed is awful- once we go out I’m speaking to the boss.”

Magilou stood up and dismissed his claim with her hand. “Sure whatever.”

She took the lead and continued to walk ahead and Eizen followed without a word of protest, he supposed if he had come here this far he would continue a little even if their ignorance made him cringe. Velvet was relieved that Magilou has left and as she did, she caught up to Phi holding out a bandaged hand. Phi stared at her hand dumbfounded.

“Oh c’mon just take it so you won’t be lost.” Velvet murmured hoping the others won’t hear.

Her eyes were avoiding his but even the he took her hands into his and she felt the warmth of his hands seep into hers. Velvet tensed at his tough- she wasn’t sure he would take it for a moment but once she processed it her hand slightly tightened around his. Her hand and comfort was all Phi needed for the fear to evaporate and to Velvet for him to be by her side gave her more courage than ever.

Eizen lagged behind as he inspected the furniture. Velvet for one wanted to finish, Phi wanted to run before anyone shows up, Magilou was getting bored, Rokurou wanted stormhowl and wanted Eleanor, who was scared, to stop clutching on his clothes.

“Eleanor what if a monster comes from behind- aren’t you safer in the middle?” Rokurou asked, he hoped she would go and join the Phi and velvet holding-hands team.

Eleanor shrieked in response and instead wrapped her arms tightly wrapped around his body. Rokurou wasn’t ready for this. “ELEANOR?!”

Everyone ahead turned and Magilou as though her boredom has flown away was laughing hysterically at the scared girl. Yes, she did expect Eleanor to be scared of ghosts but not this much. Especially that she was shrieking at nothing. This proved to entertaining. But amongst the laughter the lights started to flicker.

The lights faded in moments, Everyone huddled about, Velvet holding Phi’s hand tighter than ever and bit her tongue to prevent her from screaming. A loud growl with a sudden smoke filled the room- this time Eleanor let go and readied herself to run- Eizen cautiously looked about. Phi closed his eyes and tried to remember he was brave. There was a sudden thud and the growl and as they both expected a monster to come to their faces the growl suddenly vanished. And the growls died. The lights flickered on slightly.

Amidst the confusion Rokurou who was silent said. “Fuck.”

“Wh-what happened?” Eleanor asked barely able to see from the smoke.

“You don’t wanna know.” Rokurou sighed.

“...Why?” Eleanor cautiously asked. Something was off.

“What did you do Rokurou?” Eizen asked but Rokurou stayed quiet.

The light came back on and their eyes adjusted on what laid below them and that was certainly an issue. A body in a white gown and masked face laid in a pool of blood. Eleanor blinked. “Rokurou- I promise I won’t get mad- not even about the swearing- but please don’t tell me that’s not blood.”

Eizen looked over Eleanors shoulder. “Is that a ghost? He doesn’t look anything like a ghost! The wait was useless! Why am I here!? He isn’t even transparent! Not sticking to the originals what a waste of time! And blood? Everyone knows that’s not how ghosts work! The first monster I see and now I finally see a ghost and it’s bleeding? Why did I even queue? Rokurou was right- what a waste.”

Velvet sighed as Phi stared. “Huh! This is the first time I see a ghost up close! He looks so cool! And the blood looks so real!”

Magilou late to the party grinned as she jumped near them. “Blood!? Did someone say blood!? Where is the ghost-- oh.”

By the time she saw the ghost her excitement suddenly faded as she stared dumbfounded. She let out a sigh of disappointment.

“About the blood…” Rokurou laughed nervously as he scratched his head. “That real part? Yeah funny story- it is real.”

Velvet raised a brow. “What did you do?”

Rokurou shrugged. “I couldn’t help it! He came in front of me and my instinct was to punch him! I didn’t think that would hurt him!”

Eleanor’s eyes widened at him. “Y-you…”

  
“Oh- so you were serious about beating the shit out of them?” Eizen frowned.

“Hey Velvet can I take off the ghost’s mask?” Phi was kneeling by the growing pool of blood as reached for the mask.

Velvet looked at him. “Phi I don’t think we can do-”

“... You killed the ghost?!” Eleanor shouted.

Rokurou blinked. “Well maybe--”

“Oh! Way to go Rokurou! Now we have a dead body in front of us and we are all going to jail and I will never be able to finish the haunted house! You guys are boring- why did I ever decide to go with you!?” Magilou pouted and crossed her arms like a child. “My dreams are ruined!”

“Now, now, Magilou, you couldn’t blame Rokurou- if it were a real ghost it wouldn’t have hurt him because ghosts are supposed to be transparent.” Eizen sighed staring at the ‘ghost’. “What a disappointment.”

“There might be a dead body in front of us and the first thing you guys are thinking of is that? You guys are ridiculously selfish.” Velvet asked.

“Not like you aren’t.” Magilou muttered.

“Hey Velvet--”

“Exactly!” Eleanor spoke up. “We are going to jail- I don’t deserve this- I have been a law abiding citizen my whole life and now I am going to jail because of all of you- because an idiotic guy murdered an actor! My life is done!”

“Hey- I would like to let you know I am not idiotic! I have some great instincts and I can’t help it.” Rokurou turned to her shrugging, a side of his mouth tilted upwards to a guilty smile.

“I don’t want to go jail for a second time for a stupid mistake.” Velvet added.

“Hey Velvet--”

“You know it’s not too late to hide the body- I mean they would never know who did it if we hid it!” Magilou exclaimed.

“GUYS!” Phi tried to scream as loud as he can and everyone's eyes turned to him.

“What’s wrong boy?” Magilou looked at him.

“I- I took off his mask and I think you might wanna see this.” Phi said as he pointed to the actor laying on the ground.

“I swear-- If it was an actual ghost I’m gonna cry.” Eleanor whispered.

“If it was an actual ghost we wouldn’t go to jail.” Velvet sighed. “I’d rather it’s a ghost.”

“No it's…”

“Zaveid?!” Eizen screamed.

“Oh I am not guilty anymore then.” Magilou let a sigh of relief. “He isn’t fun so it’s fine.”

“Now to hide the body.” Rokurou nodded.

Velvet cautiously looked about. “There must be cameras somewhere- I’m sure, we can’t hide it in plain sight.. but if we carry it and make it appear as though he fainted with us….”

“You mean we kidnap the dead body?” Phi asked, almost too innocently.

Eleanor blinked. “Shouldn’t we check the p-”

“We don’t have a passenger seat in the Van Eltia.” Eizen interrupted Eleanor and responded to Phi.

“But guys what about the pu-”

“Eizen. Kidnapping usually means throwing the guy in the back of the car. Not with us.” Magilou stated, it seemed as though she spoke from experience, though no one wanted to know what experience that was- usually she would just say ‘I learnt it from a movie.’

“Well, I’ll carry it.” Rokurou volunteered. No one offered but it was his fault and they all went with it.

“But the-”

Eleanor was ignored again, she sighed and decided to give up. And with Eizen’s help they put the unconscious man on Rokurous back where initially Eleanor clung to him and somehow, he wished she was back instead of this guy. At least her hands clutched him but this guys hand was dangling down his shoulders, and it weighed him down. And he was strong and that was inconvenient in a kidnapping case.

Another voice yelled on the right. “W-wait.”

“Another guy?!” Velvet turned to the sound making someone in the distance. “It’s time to bail guys. Run!”

Rokurou nodded and made his way, Eleanor who shrieked ran ahead of him- there was no time for anything, Velvet and Phi followed and Magilou was right behind them but Eizen continued to wait for the next guy. Magilou noticed this and yelled back to him. “Eizen! We need to go!”

“I’ll punch the next guy to stop him for you.” Eizen looked at her almost confident in his decision.

“Oh my what a smart decision! Why don’t we just go visit jail to reserve our jail cell next?” Her words were brimming with sarcasm. “ You idiot! Dead bodies got us in this mess in the first place- we need to bail!”

“But-“

Magilou took him by his arm and started to run, the rest of their team was ahead, but she was sure they would catch up- if they kept at it in this pace. There were plenty of actors that jumped at them and though Magilou ducked, Eizen was quick to throw a punch at them but she didn’t complain. I mean, they basically killed a guy and telling him ‘no hands on the actors’ wouldn’t stop him. They did manage to catch up to the rest of them.

“We are almost there.” Phi was panting and running, though he was growing tired Velvet tugged his hand and forced him to go forward.

“What was that sounds we kept hearing though back there?” Velvet asked, her face drenched in sweat.

Magilou looked at her. “Did it sound like ‘ka-pow’? ‘Cause all those were punches in the face!”

“WHAT?!” Eleanor turned to them, the fear earlier had faded and she was back in mom mode. “YOU DID WHAT?!?”

“Shut up Eleanor! It’s not the time.” Rokurou shouted, he was tired of this heavy man and this place.

The exit came closer and they bolted out, giving none of the park visitors and the employed staff any time to comprehend what has happened. Eizen stopped in his path and spoke to one of the staff of the horror house. “For the decoration- you seemed to have mixed up the styles of Victorian I suggest reading upon-“

“Eizen?!” Magilou pulled him once more. “They don’t give a fuck about that! Let’s go!”

“Watch your mouth!” Eizen frowned and turned back to the man. “Especially recommend the gothic style-“

The staff listened and nodded almost unsure of what was more bizarre, that a man was telling him this stuff or the group who just ran ahead with an actor.

“GET OVER HERE YOU TWO.” Velvet yelled.

And nodding they both ran ahead, almost afraid of what Velvet would do to them if they were caught.

* * *

 

It has been three hours since the incident, Zaveid still unconscious since they tossed him in the back and the police has lost sight of all of them. Phi napped, tired of everything that has happened. Eizen asked. “What now?”

  
“First, did anyone check the pulse of the body?” Eleanor asked.

Everyone blinked and Magilou was the first to speak. “Fuck Eleanor- now you tell us about that- why didn’t you say earlier?”

“I tried! But you were all caught up kidnapping- like that's the only thing you had in mind! But we should probably park somewhere safe and check him out.” Eleanor responded. “Also you need to pay up Rokurou for the swear jar- also more for the ‘f-’ I heard under your breath..I am talking when you were carrying the body.”

“What THE HELL?!” He turned to her. She was ridiculous- first she forgets the pulse thing (though he did recall her trying to say something as they fought about what to do) but now she's asking for money?! Really?!

“SHUT UP PHI WILL WAKE UP.” Velvet turned from the front seat yelling- it was a wonder that Phi didn't wake up from all the existing noise in the first place.

Eizen started “Guys about the-“

“‘HELL’ COUNTS PUT ONE MORE IN THE JAR” Eleanor interrupted.

“WHY DOESN”T MAGILOU PUT ANY IN THE JAR?!?” He turned to Magilou who’s smug grin was wiped off her face as soon as he pointed to her. She was pretty glad she didn’t notice the F bomb she threw there but now that snake was pointing fingers at her?

“GUYS- THE BODY??” Eizen tried again.

“CAUSE IM BROKE.” Magilou stuck out her tongue at him.

Eizen tried. “THE BODY!!”

“Shut-”

“AND STORMHOWL!” Everyone fell silent to Rokurou’s voice, the color drained from his face as though he had seen an actual ghost. Everyone looked around and bit their lips- the truth hung over them: the weapon has been forgotten back at the attraction- that was the weapon more important to Rokurou than the life of whoever they kidnapped. “STORMHOWL! WE NEED TO GO BACK!”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering, Rokurou did retrieve stormhowl alone. But none of them planned to go for a theme park for a long while- and if they did it definitely wasn’t together. As for Zaveid… well he was alive- barely.
> 
> Well that’s my final thoughts of it anyways


End file.
